


J&H/GO crossover

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Again, Because I can, F/M, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, i made a crossover, lady summers is asmodeus, lanyon is raphael, the dialogue belongs to the TV series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: (A/N: That’s right! I made a “Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde rewritten”/Good Omens crossover! Starring Lady Summers as Asmodeus [in the role of Crowley], because I can, and Dr. Lanyon as Raphael [in the role of Aziraphale], because reasons. I regret nothing! :3)
Relationships: Dr. Hastie Lanyon/Original female character
Kudos: 2





	J&H/GO crossover

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue belongs almost entirely to the TV show "Good Omens".

Raphael was standing on the eastern wall of the Garden of Eden, watching the scene below in deep contemplation.

Adam and Eve had been banished from Eden, no thanks to the machinations of a wily demon.

His heart was heavy, as he watched them wander away from Eden into the desert, Adam clutching a flaming sword in his hand.

Suddenly Raphael tensed up, as he felt a dark, powerful presence arise from the inner side of the wall.

A black cloud formed to his left and assumed a human shape: a small, beautiful woman with long, yellow hair and sharp, ice blue eyes, clad in a black robe and precious jewellery.

Fragile as she might have looked to the unknowing eye, her appearance didn't fool the archangel; he knew that one of the Fallen Ones was standing next to him, a powerful one at that.

She stretched out a majestic-looking pair of black wings and frowned after Adam and Eve, who were currently walking further into the desert.

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon”, she mumbled.

If Raphael hadn't known better, he could have sworn that she looked a bit sheepish. Of course that was ridiculous; demons had no shame or conscience.

He nodded and chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, what was that?”

She repeated, a little louder: “I said 'Well, that went down like a lead balloon'.”

“Yes, yes, it did, rather”, the archangel agreed sadly.

The small blonde huffed: “Bit of an overreaction, if you ask me. First offence and everything. I can't see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.”

The auburn-haired archangel hesitated. “Well, it must be bad …”

… _Demon whose name I don't know_ , he awkwardly added in his mind.

“Ashmodai”, she supplied.

“… Ashmodai. Otherwise you wouldn't have tempted them into it.”

“Oh, Lucifer just said: 'Get up there and make some trouble'.”

He scoffed: “Well, obviously. You're a demon. It's what you do.”

“Not very subtle of the Almighty, though”, Ashmodai remarked. “Fruit tree in the middle of a garden, with a “Don't Touch”-sign. I mean, why not put it on the top of a high mountain? Or on the moon? Makes you wonder what God is really planning.”

Raphael glared at the Fallen One. “Best not to speculate. It's all part of the Great Plan. It's not for us to understand …”

How was he supposed to explain this in a manner a demon would understand?!

“It's ineffable.”

“The Great Plan is ineffable?”, Ashmodai responded, obviously amused.

He nodded. “Exactly. It is beyond understanding and incapable of being put into words.”

“Didn't you have a flaming sword?”

Her question was casual, but it caught him off guard.

“Uh …”

“You did. It was flaming like anything. What happened to it?”

“Uhhh …”

_Oh dear, this is awkward …_

She smirked. “You lost it already, have you?”

“ … Gave it away.”

“You _what_?!”

“I gave it away!”, Raphael snapped, “There are vicious animals! It's going to be cold out there and she's expecting already! And I said 'Here you go, flaming sword, don't thank me. And don't let the sun go down on you here.'”

He sighed, turning his gaze back to the desert. “I do hope I didn't do the wrong thing.”

The blonde grinned: “Oh, you're an archangel, I don't think you can do the wrong thing.”

He smiled in relief: “Oh. Oh, thank you. It's been bothering me.”

Raphael didn't know why the demon – a Prince of Hell, judging by her jewellery – actually made an effort to make him feel better, but he was grateful for it.

“I've been worrying too”, Ashmodai admitted. “What if I did the right thing with the whole 'Eat the apple' business? A demon can get into a lot of trouble for doing the right thing, even a Prince of Hell like myself. I'd rather not lose my title over that debacle.”

They kept watching the struggle below for a while.

Then, suddenly she startled the archangel by chortling: “It would be funny, if we both got it wrong, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one.”

That statement was so absurd to him, that he couldn't help but laugh along.

But then it sank in and he gave her an appalled glare. “No! It wouldn't be funny at all!”

Ashmodai shrugged. “Well …”

It thundered.

Raphael had no idea what compelled him to do so, but he spread one of his huge white wings to shield the demon from the rain anyway.


End file.
